


Of hot chocolate and smooth pick-up lines

by malefiseok



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malefiseok/pseuds/malefiseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I once ordered a tall hot chocolate from a coffee shop. The guy behind the counter said 'Oh, so you want to order me?'" AU.</p>
<p>or, Aomine tries to be suave but his friends are there to ruin it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of hot chocolate and smooth pick-up lines

**Author's Note:**

> Some well-deserved fluff. I enjoy the idea of Aomine trying to swoon Kise, but always getting cockblocked by the invincible duo.
> 
> (all thanks to this post: http://seiriyu.tumblr.com/post/87618376975/is-that-you-kise-and-aomine)

"You look so good on an apron, Dai-chan!"

Aomine felt himself close to choking upon hearing Momoi words.

"That's enough, off my counter," shaking the old rug that served only to wipe the dirty tables at her direction, he attempted to wave her away.

Yes, he got the message that she was proud of him for getting on his ass and finding a real job ("One that didn't revolve around basketball, Dai-chan, I'm so glad!") but there was only so much a man could take. Not only did she burst through the doors making a scene; of course, no matter where she goes, all eyes seem to turn into her direction, Momoi also made a show out of picking a drink and ordering some pastries. To add up to all that, the stupid red-haired that called himself his co-worker had become a sputtering mess when he set eyes on his friend. No, he wasn't jealous, but Kagami didn't have to act like he never came in contact with a female specimen before.

"Oi, ugly! I said get off-"

"Aomine-san, are you being rude to the clients again?"

Startled by the sudden presence of his boss, he quickly got back to his task of wiping the counter, silently cursing Momoi under his breath.

"Ah, Dai-chan, I wanna try the cin-"

"Here, take Bakagami. I'll take care of the customers now."

If at some point he regretted leaving the two alone, Aomine tried to not make it explicit on his face. Just the thought of his best friend getting more than friendly with that giant idiot irked him. Imagine if they became a couple and Aomine had to deal with Kagami for the rest of his life...

"Hm, excuse me?" he ended up slamming the buttons of the cash register with a little more strength than he intended to.

With one of his menacing scowls, Aomine lifted his head to stare at the customer in front of him. Surprisingly, his annoyed expression disappeared bit by bit while he took into the appearance of the handsome blond waiting patiently on the other side of the counter.

No, not handsome. With those features, the soft blond hair carefully styled, the expensive looking clothes... The blond looked too pretty, definetly too pretty to be on a modest coffee shop like the one he worked on.

"Yeah?" Aomine managed to blurt out.

"I would like to order a tall hot chocolate," he said, his voice picking up a cheerful tone.

Seizing up the opportunity, Aomine smirked and replied: 

"Oh, so you want to order me?"

Before he could really appreciate the pink blush that adorned the blond's face and how his mouth hang open in shock, a hard fist connected itself with the back of his head.

"Ahomine, what the ffff..." Kagami was on his side in the matter of seconds, attempting to backpedal once he set eyes on Momoi. "...Is that any way to talk to our customers?"

"Dai-chan, I can't believe you just used a pick-up line..."

"Actually, I don't..." but Aomine didn't stand enough to hear the blond finish talking. He moved to get the order done, massaging his head and pouting like a little kid.

"That's going to be 3 bucks." He set the hot beverahe angrily next to the blond.

"Ah, yes... I already paid to that guy over there," he pointed to where Kagami stood, already emersed in a conversation with Momoi. "So..."

"What?" Aomine snapped, pulling the rug from the apron's pocket and promptly settling back to wipe invisible stains on the counter.

"Do I get your number for free or I have to order another hot chocolate?"

Aomine almost choked on his spit again.

**Author's Note:**

> This deserves a second part from Kise's point of view? Of course it does.
> 
> (stay woke)


End file.
